India rubber balls, also known as lacrosse balls, become worn, damaged or dirty with use or with time, since these balls are played with outside on grass or dirt fields where the surface of the ball may come into contact with the field or another player's stick. These worn, damaged or dirty balls can create drag or unexpected reactions from the ball during competition or practice, resulting in less than ideal conditions.
The unevenly worn, scratched or dirty ball makes it difficult for an individual, player or team to use his/her/their skills due to its unpredictable and irregular spin or flight. In addition, players require a certain “grip,” which worn, damaged or dirty balls do not have. Over time, the grip wears off and the balls become slippery or “greasy,” making them difficult to play with and, therefore, frustrating players. An individual, player, or team has less control of a slippery ball and, therefore, is less effective in shooting and passing. Consequently, the worn or damaged ball reduces the joy in the game and exerts a great adverse influence on the score of the game. Therefore, in order to remove the damaged, worn or dirty ball and to restore the correct texture to the outer surface of the ball, the surface should be periodically replaced.
With the number of balls required during practice and games, replacing the balls every time they get dirty, worn or damaged can be expensive for many individuals, players or teams. Some individuals currently address this issue by scratching balls on the pavement or roughening the ball outer surface with a loose sheet of sandpaper, one at a time.
Currently, most individuals, players or teams purchase new balls to overcome these concerns. However, resurfacing the outer surface of a ball can restore the worn, damaged or dirty ball to a like-new condition with proper grip, allowing an individual, player or team to maximize his/her/their playing potential.